


Toxic

by BloodyBlow



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drunkenness, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBlow/pseuds/BloodyBlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say once you taste blood, you’re hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry for my firt work, it's too serious. Don't know if I could finish it... X_X  
> But if u like THIS drabble I will probably write one or two more chapters ^3 Give me some feedback at the comment section.  
> BTW I'm not so good at english, so - c'mon, I'm waiting for correction if needed *

They say once you taste blood, you’re hooked. And in this case it was mine god damn toxic blood.

I can’t even blame anyone else, even T, ‘cause I started this fucked up shit. It always has been me to start THIS kind of shit!..

Now, lying here in my bed with a glass of whisky and having a presentiment about something irremediable, I just talk to myself in my head… Fuckin’ A!.. Just can’t stop thinking over those latest events over and over again, man. Soo… all of this began when…

-        Mikeeeeeyyy…

Hmm, hmm *clearing the throat*. So, aaaaaall of this sweet nonsense began when our dear boy Franklin came to me to ask for some help, of course not without Lester’s request. No need to recollect this business in details, let’s just say – very shady. So shady we had to go in stealth mode. With fucking Trevor. In stealth mode!.. It was a bad idea at the fuckin’ beginning!

-        I know you’re heeeeeeeeere!...

*Nervous giggles*. But I could hardly refuse to deal with it, F did too much for us in that last uprising, the damn son I always wanted fucking knew it. Well, in one point of time, finishing key moment that would lead to a total success or absolute failure, we all gathered in one server room – Franklin, watching CCTV monitors, some I-don’t-remember-name hacker doing her job in front of data center and me and Trev. Everything was fine until the conversation started. The old good conversation between flawed. Awful. Totally uncomfortable. Poorly fucking matched friends.

Soon me and T flew into a range. I gotta mention I was a little bit lacking self-control. Man, screw this all!.. I got deranged because of all the again-cheating-wife-selling-dope-son-porno-filming-daughter-run-away-therapist bullshit!.. I broke loose and told T a lot of nonsense. Eventually, I ended up my monolog by saying something ‘bout Canada, being hipster and mother issue in one bloody sentence. After this I just felt instantly pissed off at myself, for real.  And Trevor, oh my, he was furious for sure.

-        I’m gooooona blow ya house, sugar tits!..

-        SHUT UP, you fuck!..

Man, can’t control myself lately. So, T was furious. Not that kind of furious when he would beat the shit out of me but that kind of furious when he gave a damn ‘bout all the stealth mission and started rushing around the room roaring.    

-        Dog, do something ‘bout it before shit happens, - Frank looked at me with blame and I understood why.

I just really needed to make something up. I knew Trevor could run in circles shouting out my name and curses until he was totally out of energy. So I was dying to make something up to shut him up. To shut his filthy fucking mouth.  

Well, it didn’t take long for me to find myself near T grabbing his jaw and pushing his lips towards mine. Yeah, that’s how it happened. Simply needed to shut him up. And you know what, it was a great idea at the time. Because it worked.  

I closed my eyes at once, I ain’t some kind of pervert, and felt T was in shock for a while. Then he suddenly grabbed my fucking A-butt thrusting me impossibly close to him so I could feel his thingy rising…Man, all of this entailed his damn tongue bursting into my mouth dancing in a crazy rhythm… and… I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t blow this up. I felt… felt nervous and horny at the same time. But it’s totally okay, it’s biology, man. And then… then this fuck bite my tongue.

-        Heeeey, Mikey!.. Hey-hey-hey, what are you doing here, you little dirty boy!..

_It wasn’t complicated for Trevor to creep into the room and so he was there watching Michael springing to his feet with a semi._

-        Was thinking about you, T – sarcasm was the only thing he got now.

-        Well, isn’t that grrrrreate, Mikey-boy, cause I.... Ooh ho ho, I was thinking about you too.

-        Ooooh, God, - Michael rolled his eyes  remembering having a presentiment.


End file.
